bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Let The Others Cannibalize Themselves
is the second episode of Big Brother 2. Episode Summary At the head of household competition, Lucas managed to win, making sure the power stayed within the Challenge Beast alliance with himself, Tom, Will and Matthew. The plan for Lucas was to backdoor Boo, so he nominated Dani who he expected to be able to win the veto and Hunter as the pawn. Dani was ready to fight to stay again and Hunter was confused as to why he was put up as he didn’t consider himself a threat just yet. At the power of veto competition, it was revealed that the control button Lucas had pushed activated the Forced Power of Veto, which HAD TO be used, there would be no option for the veto winner to not use it. Dani ended up winning the Forced Power of Veto, she had to save either herself or Hunter, obviously she decided to save herself. In order to save himself from being backdoored, Boo tried making a deal with Lucas, which caused Lucas to change his plans, he felt bad and didn’t want ot break their deal, so instead he put Jake on the block as the replacement nominee. Lucas saw this as a fair move, since Jake was aligned with Boo and had a smaller chance of surviving the eviction than Boo would. Jake reacted by being very openly unhappy about being put on the block. Hunter was trying to take advantage of Jake’s very obvious foul mood by poking at him and making comments to lead him towards blowing up and digging his own grave, which he didn’t seem to need to do as Jake was already close to exploding. Jake went off in the house, calling out people and even throwing his allies Boo and Dani under the bus, in the end after a big public argument filled with Jake raging and calling people out, he left the house to calm himself down, leaving the house confused the others to as if he had quit or not. He had however not quit and wanted to go out the normal way, by being voted out. At the eviction, Jake was voted out unanimously. Day 8 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Kanye Zone :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to keep Kanye "out of his zone" for as long as you can and collect the most amount of money. The houseguest who collects the most amount of money wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Lucas ::Notes: ::*''Hunter did not notify the host about being unable to participate in the competition and shall receive his first challenge strike.'' Day 9 *Nomination Ceremony Day 10 After pressing one of the buttons on the Big Brother Control Panel, Lucas activated the Forced Veto Twist. This means that whoever wins the Power of Veto competition, he/she must use the POV no matter what. Day 11 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Cyroad :: Description: In this flash game, houseguests must speed through a track collecting diamonds while avoiding obstacles. Highest pointer wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Dani ::Notes: ::*''Lucas failed to submit, but he notified the hosts.'' ::*''Jake was unable to get the game to work on his computer, hence was unable to submit a score.'' Day 12 *POV Ceremony Day 13 Day 14 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia